<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266170">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles'>Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [161]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek drabble based off the words minute, proposal, flush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [161]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the <a href="https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/">SterekDrabbles</a> challenge.  SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles">Smowkie</a>, where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words.  Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/633331004823764992/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-back-on">Tumblr Post</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Derek?” Stiles called as he walked into their house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out in a minute,” Derek called from down the hallway. Stiles paused to listen and smiled when he heard the shower running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles made his way to the bedroom and kicked his shoes off. A few seconds later Derek came out of the bathroom wearing his softest pajamas. His hair was wet, his face was flushed from the shower, and his smile was soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles pulled a box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years later, when asked about their proposal, Derek would have the same soft smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>